Just Friends
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Being fed up with Blaze following him and glomping him, Silver, once again, tries to reason with her but very bluntly
1. Chapter 1

Silver's POV

It started when I was walking through the park on a sunny afternoon. I spotted a place on a bench to sit down and enjoy the view. I was taking in the fresh air passing me by while watching the birds fly. It was a perfect moment because I got to be by myself. Until....

"Siiillllvvvveeeeeeerrrrr!!!!!!!"

I know that voice all too well... it's.... Blaze. I hop off the bench and ran in the leftward direction. As I was running, I found a tree that I could hide myself behind. I park myself behind the tree and waited. When 5 minutes passed, I did a sigh of relief and began to walk towards the sidewalk. But it was too late...

GLOMP!!

"Silver!!! I'm so glad I found you!!" Blaze exclaimed as she tightened her arms around my neck.

I turned to the purple cat and I gently try to push her off of me.

"Blaze... OFF!" I yelled.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! I knew that I'd find you here!" Blaze said excitedly.

"Blaze.... were you listening to me? I said.... OFF!" I reminded her.

When she still didn't budge, I had to take drastic actions. I summoned my telekinetic powers and repelled her against a tree. Before she could get up, I ran as fast as I could. As I was fleeing... I kept thinking about how badly I wanted to get away from Blaze. I don't want to hurt her feelings, it's just that... she can never take the hint that I don't want to date her again. So, she made it her mission to peruse me until she has me. Blaze's words still haunt me 'till this day:

"Have fun being used by the jewel thief. Nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want... and that's you, Silver"

That, alone, made me cringe. Only because I'm not used to having a stalker trying to win my affection. I feel like a broken record at sometimes; trying to tell her that I can only be her friend. I've told her numerous times that I have found someone special in my life... and I don't plan on parting ways. That being said... I'm not going to re-accept her feelings for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Blaze!!! Slow down!!!" yelled a familiar voice.

I looked behind me at it was Blaze's helper, Gardon the Koala. He was trying to catch up to her for some reason as he was out of breath. I stopped for a moment hence Blaze was no longer in sight.

"Hey!! Miss Blaze has been looking for you!!" Gardon yelled.

"I know that. She's been chasing me, so I had to repel her" I explained.

"I see... hmmm.... perhaps she seems infatuated with you...?" he asked

"Yes... very..." I replied hesitatingly.

As we were talking, it felt as if someone were about to come up on me from behind. I looked behind me and I see Blaze running frantically towards me, crying. I really didn't want to hug her at this point, but my feelings of guilt were rushing through me. What I did to her was not the right thing to do, but I felt that I had no choice. So at this point, I let out a huge sigh and extended my arms. As she jumped right in, she was crying hysterically.

"Silver!!!!! Why did you repel me??!!" Blaze asked.

I looked over at Gardon as he shook his head. I'm guessing that he wants me to tell her what I feel.

"Blaze.... remember that talk I tried to have with you before? When I told you that I can only be your friend and *strictly* your friend?" I asked.

Blaze looked up at me and she nodded.

"Why couldn't you accept that? I will be your friend... but our relationship can only be just that" I added.

"Because... because... I.. I love you, Silver" she said very teary eyed.

I this point, I start to feel really bad for Blaze. I start to let out a tear as I held her tighter. This was something I'd never thought I'd do.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. Can you just accept the fact that I've moved on with my life?" I asked reasonably.

"I have a hard time doing so... because I miss you" she said.

I admit, I miss her as well. But it's very hard to express my feelings to anyone at this point. I can't even confide in Shadow or Mephiles, because of the fear that they might tell my true love. The only person who I can express these things to, would be Blaze. Ironically, that is one of the qualities about her; she would never tell a secret, no matter what.

"I miss you too, sweetie. I really do. Promise not to tell anyone that I said that"

Blaze looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. With that, I returned a smile as well. She nodded her head and I held her even closer to me.

"Silver, umm... can you, one day, take me out to do something fun?" Blaze asked.

I know she has asked that question before but this time, I will consider it. Just not... in public.

"Blaze, I will... *IF*, it's in an area that my friends know nothing about and if you don't tell..."

"Don't worry, we can go to my palace. No one's ever been there... not even Mephiles. It will be fine. And... I will never tell. I always keep my word" she said excitedly.

"Hey Gardon!!!" Blaze called out.

"Yes, Miss Blaze?" Gardon answered.

"Stop calling me that!!!! That's worse than "your highness". Can you please... for once in your life, call me *Blaze*?" she yelled.

"Sorry, Princess Blaze" he said in a somber tone.

"A little bit better... we will work on that. Anyway, can you take us to the castle?"

"Sure... follow me!!"

As Gardon began to fly away, I put one arm around her her back and one arm around her legs and lifted her up. As I looked at her, my cheeks started to burn. It's like.. I'm starting to fall in love again.

"Ready, Blaze?" I asked

"Oh... Silver..." Blaze said faintly.

From there, I followed Gardon to Blaze's palace. 


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at Blaze's palace, I put her down and she began to hug on me once again.

"So... what do you think?" Blaze asked.

"It's... nice, Blaze. Big.... and in the middle of nowhere.... just how I like it" I said hesitatingly.

I meant what I said. My voice seems to tell different because at that moment, Blaze was so close to me that her face was in my face. It was probably my most uncomfortable moment yet. I could even feel her breathing on me.

"Blaze... can you get off me?" I asked.

Surprisingly, she backed off. Something I thought she'd never do. She stood there; looking at me very teary eyed. Blaze was about to cry. As much as I feel bad for her, I am not going to give in this time. When I do, she takes this as a 'go ahead' to glomp me. This time, I will be brutally honest with her, just as she is with others.

"Silver..." Blaze said teary eyed.

"What is it, Blaze? What? I'm not extending my arms out to you? Is that what you were gonna say?" I said.

"But.... but, I didn't s-s-say that!" she almost yelled.

"That's what you *were* about to say! I know you, Blaze. You act like this so that I can cave in and let you glomp me. You know, you've never acted like this when were actually *were* dating..."

"But... I love you... and always have, Silver. When we dated, I had that same love for you as I do now..."

"I know, but... Blaze, it would have been cute if you were still an 7 year old girl but you're 14... and you're following me around. It's not cute anymore, Blaze. I'm basically sick of it. I can't take it anymore. Why are you doing this?" I asked

"Because I love you!!! You don't understand... I *LOVE* you! I need you. You were the only one who accepted me for who I was!" she shouted.

"Blaze!!!! This is *ALWAYS* about *you*! I have feelings, just like you, but you don't take them into consideration. So, let me be blunt: I am *not* going to re-accept your feelings for me. Ever. I have a true love now. I've moved on. You need to do the same.

To tell you the truth, Blaze, you are a nuisance! A complete and utter nuisance. I hate to say that, but you've made me reach my breaking point. I've told you that I needed to be true to my girl and I've told you that I'd be your friend; but you *NEVER* listen! Listen! Do that for once! Please!

Blaze, I feel bad for you and what you've been through. But the world's not your enemy and I am not your only support. Open your heart more. There's many people out there that will also accept you. It's not your flames that are keeping people from accepting you, it's you. You are standing in your own way.

I love you, as a friend, but you are driving me away. I don't like being mean to you, but I feel as if that was my only resort. All I ask is that you don't follow me anymore. Please Blaze?" I asked as I ended my long speech.

She nodded her head yes. I then flashed a smile at her and she returned the favor. Feeling that I can trust her now, I extended my arms out. But only this time, she walked over to me instead of running to me. When she came up to me, she held both of my hands and leaned against me; burying her head in my chest.

"Now, this seems like the Blaze I know. I was wondering when she'd come back" I said.

I then took her by her hand, and took her inside the castle. It was time to plan our something fun that I've promised her... 


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were in the castle, Blaze looked at me and smiled.

"You wait here, I'll go get us some tea" she said.

As Blaze walked into the kitchen, I began to look around the place. I saw that on the walls, she had pictures of me. Not just any pictures of me, I mean pictures of me walking, hanging with my friends and even shopping. I was getting more and more creeped out by the minute. Then I turned to the right and there were drawings of me on her vanity area.

"As you can see, Sir, Miss Blaze has a infatuation with you" Gardon explained.

"I can very well see that. Thanks for reminding me..." I said sarcastically.

As Gardon walked to his side of the house, Blaze came out with tea in hand.

"Hey! Instead of going out, I'd rather we... talk. It's something we never get to do. Especially with your girlfriend around. So can we?" Blaze asked.

I'd love to talk with her, however, the reason why we don't talk as much is because I am constantly running from her. When I don't feel like talking, she will hunt me down and I get sick of it. Even when I'm with my girlfriend, Blaze will come and try to flirt with me as if my girlfriend wasn't there. That's why I hardly talk to her.

"Sure Blaze. You have my complete and undivided attention" I said.

We both sat on the beanbag chairs she had on the floor and drank some tea. For some reason, I don't recall Blaze ever being the type to offer tea to people. She sat a bit closer to me than I wanted her to be, however, she wasn't too close so I bared with it.

"Blaze... I have to ask again, why do you chase me around? What's your real reason, other than your love for me?" I asked.

"Because... because... you were the only one who liked me for who I was. When the other kids made fun of me, you stood up for me. You also showed me a good time. You showed me alot... and I miss that. You're the only person who I am social with. It's like... you understand me.

When you left me, my world fell apart, Silver. It really did. And to find that you were dating the jewel thief... you know. No one can ever love me the way you do. Nor can they care about me the way you do" she explained.

"Blaze, there are people that care about you. Mephiles is worried about you and so is Shadow. They care very much about you. So I'm not the only done who does. You need to open your heart more to other options. That's how you will get through life" I said.

Blaze looked at me and smiled once again. This time, I took my hand and placed it on the side of her face.

"It's hard to move on. I miss you so much. I.. I want you to be with me again. I love you" she said as she had tears running down her face.

"But, sweetie, I moved on. I know it's hard but you have to move on. I have not felt this way about anyone since you. I love my girlfriend and I don't want to part with her. She's my everything. You have to respect that. You can't be going to flirt with me in front of her.

I will, however, tell you a secret: Shads has a crush on you..."

She looked at me, shocked.

"Seriously?" She asked.

I nodded my head yes. And yes, it's true, like I'd lie...

"Give him a chance, Blaze. He's a really nice kid and he likes you. Just open your heart..." I reasoned.

She smiled at me as I smiled back at her. All of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around my neck, once again. This time she had a straight face.

"I love you, Silver. I mean, Shadow is a nice kid but... he's too immature. I'm not going to give you up just yet. However, I will not be as crazy "

Again, she was very close to my face to the point where she was breathing on me. So it's safe to say.... here we are again. Maybe this time, she'd understand.


End file.
